Mixed Realities
by The PokerFace Alchemist
Summary: Set after Episode 12. NOT A SUE FIC! Pairings- maybe some hints at Hawkeye and Mustang, Edwin, NO ED/OC OR AL/OC other than that, none. Rated T because of Edward and other some Characters.
1. It all begins

**A/N: Hey kids! I'm back and this time I'm up and ready to finish this thing! Okay, to recap I started this story in early 2010 but didn't think it was any good so I took some tips from EveNightingale I think it was, and fixed up some character flaws and stuff like that. Then my writing style changed and I had to rewrite the whole thing between my time at school and other activities. So, I'm starting this thing with a bang.  
This is the new chappie, I hope you like.  
DISCLAIMER! Blah Blah, I don't own shit Blah Blah Blah, except Ace and the Plot, Blah Blah Blah, theories too, Blah.  
_**

Prologue  
It all begins (1)

The almost-hail rain fell from the thundering heavens in an impressive amount, a savage northerly wind ripped at the trees. The people of Manhattan had swiftly retreated to the comfort of their warm, dry home/ apartment.

No-one was really paying attention to the two figures vaulting over the fence of a fenced off three story hotel.

The duo made it into the front door until they realised; it was locked.

"Damn," The shortest muttered, readjusting her hood. The other's head bounced from left to right, watching for people and listening for cars. "Switch over, I'll pick the lock, Matt," she said finally. Matt folded her arms and moved out of the way. "Hold this," Ace ordered, passing over the duffel bag.

"Hurry up, Ace," Matt urged as she took it.

Ace pulled out a hairpin and a straight piece of metal with the end bend over. (2)

"Alrighty then," Ace murmured, working her magic.

Click. Scratch. Click.

The doorknob finally yielded.

A sudden rustle from a near-by bush made Ace stumbled back as she flinched. Ace chuckled awkwardly before trying to enter the building again until…

"Cop car!" Matt cried, pushing her sister into a bush conveniently placed next to the door.

The cop car circled around the building until turning to go to uptown Manhattan.

Both made sure it was safe before scrambling out of the bush. "That was close," Ace breathed, opening the door. Matt followed eager to get out of the rain.

"If we catch a cold, Miss Stonebell will bloody kill us," Ace said producing fluffy 10x10 towels from the duffel bag and handing one to Matt, "We should have brought raincoats,"

Matt shrugged, rubbing her soaked hair. "We brought spare clothes anyway," Matt shovelled the towel into her duffel bag.

"What's wrong with this place anyway?" Matt said finally after surveying the lobby. It didn't look like it was bad enough to be demolished, it looked like even squatters didn't try getting in and that was saying something.

"The kids at the institute say there's a poltergeist, Matt, it apparently almost took Charlie Ruben's eyes out," Ace answered, her towel going into her knapsack. Matt snorted

"Yeah, right," she looked around the lobby again, swinging her duffel onto on shoulder after she pulled out some papers. "The big wigs who owned this place are greedy, rumours of a poltergeist really made this hotel a must see for tourists and it raked in a lot of cash," Matt explained.

"Look around Ace," Matt using the hand that held the papers gestured around the rose scented lobby. "Do you see any problems? I don't and this paper here claims the reason of demolition request is 'Faulty structure due to the result of termite infestation',"

Matt then went to the wall and gave it a good kick. "Every new building has steel enforced structures! And this building was made just two years ago! I even have the paper that lists the enforcing structure are one hundred per cent Australian steel!" she ranted.

Ace scoffed. "What kind of idiot thinks going to fall for that?"

Matt pointed dramatically, "Exactly, weirdly enough, the council just let them fence it up, no questions asked,"  
"Then how do you explain the Poltergist?" Ace asked, hanging off every word.

CLANK!

The girl flinched towards the noise and both saw a figure disappear around the corner, they heard retreating steps up the stairs. "Time to expose this 'Poltergeist'," Matt said to Ace, the sisters already moving.

The stairs lead to a narrow hallway with doors. "Where'd he go?" Matt muttered.

A door flung open and the figure bolted down the hall.

"Hey stop!" Ace yelled as she ran after it.

They ended up at the end of the hallway, a dead end with the figure out of sight. "What?" Matt attacked the first door's knob and found it was locked, Matt tried the next door and it was locked too.

The end seemed aged but it still had the smell of fresh paint around it. A dozen freshly painted doors, half of them smashed down like someone had raided the place or were practicing their B&E skills until they got bored. All except one was bright in colour. "Weird…" Ace said under her breath. She was getting this weird feeling something was going to happen.  
"We should get out of here, Matt; if we get caught in here you'll take the blame for this and get tossed back in to juvi." Ace suggested, hoping her sister would just let them retreat.

"This place is going down in a few weeks; if they prosecute me I'll know they just hate me." The elder sister shrugged, moving over to the only rotting door, which coincidently was unlocked.

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting," twitched Matt. The whole thing just screamed 'It's a trap!'  
Matt opened the door anyway and mindlessly stepped in.

Funny thing about doors, when they're closed it normally means something like 'Don't come in,' but when a door is locked it means something like 'DON'T COME IN!'  
but that's lost in translation. In a soon to be demolished building, you wouldn't expect the doors to be locked for any other than, maybe, just maybe, it's not safe to go in. And in a soon to be demolished building, it's not mandatory for rooms to have a floor.

"Matt!" Ace shouted, already running to grab her sister. Ace snagged Matt's outstretched arm but couldn't stop herself, her lack footing and the momentum all added up to one thing. Falling. The girls screamed bloody murder.

**A/N: So, whatcha think? Better? Review me and tell me what you think in your honest opinion.**

(1) So original, right?  
(2) Yes, this is all we need to pick locks. Look up Kipkay on youtube for the method but google it. It's a lot easier.  
I will be back with a longer chapter!  
-PFA out


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone, I let it happen.  
I have come to the conclusion Ace and Lyra need their own story before I do a crossover.  
I'll get back to this ASAP


End file.
